From Blackest Night To Fiery Dawn: Dusk
by Daniel Wilks
Summary: When authors collide, anything can happen, and that's no exception to this story! Join Tonycakes's Batgirl, Sarina Gibson: The Daughter of Joker, and Daniel Wilks's Gauntlet: The Demigod of Volcanoes and Take out food maniac as they fight alongside each other, and alongside the DC cast of heroes and against the villians of the DC universe, and a few Oc characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everybody! Daniel Wilks here and re-updated with a new story for you guys! I know, I know, If you saw this in your Email boxes, you're probably wondering, "Dan! WHAT'S GOING ON?! YOU HAVEN'T FINISHED FLAME'S BEGINNING AND NOW YOU'RE STARTING A NEW STORY?! AND WHAT ABOUT THAT OTHER ONE?!" **

**Well, yeah, I know those are still probably a huge issue for you, mostly for me, but I can say that they will be updated... eventually, I dunno.**

**Secondly, You probably saw from the summary that Tonycakes, the clever, brilliant thing she is has agreed to work with me for this story. Even with this first chapter out, there will be more... since, well, during the writing process we cranked out 37 freaking pages.**

**Wow. I know!**

**But, that won't stop me from updating the other stories, no sir, it won't. This is like a... a breath of fresh air, some new stuff to work on so that the creative juices can continue flowing. Everyone needs something new to work on, you know? **

**But look at me talk, enough about me, let's hear from the other author, the one and only, Tonycakes!**

* * *

**Hey everyone! Tonycakes here! It's been so much fun working with Daniel Wilks on this fanfic! We've got a lot of fun in store for you! I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I do. Anyway, enough talking. Let's get to the story! Happy reading!**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: Most of the characters in this story are fan made, fan created, and fan loved... in some cases, We do not own any of the DC characters we have included in this, like Batman or Superman.**

* * *

It was a dark night in Gotham City. The sound of Police sirens blared throughout the city. Yup, just a normal night. Sarina stood watch on the top of the Wayne Enterprise. Being batgirl was no easy task. Especially in this town. But, it was her job. Her vigilante eyes scanned the city. Her headset was hooked up to the police radio.

"All Units Respond. We have a 211 at the Gotham National Bank. I repeat. There is a robbery in progress at the Gotham National Bank."

A smirk escaped her lips. It was go time. Maybe for once she could stop a crime all by herself without someone else butting in.

Probably not.

Probably not indeed, for another hero had heard the sirens and the alarms. And that hero's name, was Gauntlet.

He ran across roof top after roof top, running towards the Bank Plaza with the clatter of Leather boots on clay roofing. His companion, the Roman Volcano God, Vulcan, stirred in his mind.

_"Sam."_

"What?" Gauntlet asked.

"_We are nearly to the plaza, the gauntlets are all set and primed."_

Sam grinned and pulled up the torn sleeves of his red hoodie. They revealed metal armor and plating that covered his arms and gauntlets that covered his forearms and hands,

"Thanks for telling me that now, instead of later." Sam said.

"_No problem._" Vulcan said, _"Now, you might want to jump down ... now."_

Sam nodded and as he reached towards the edge, he jumped, going into a judo roll as he landed right near the main plaza. Up ahead, the burglars were loading the loot that they had stolen in a black van. He grinned and pulled down his motorcycle goggles before sprinting towards the scene, without a care in the world, and with no interruptions.

Sarina stood on top of the bank. Looking down upon the thugs as they loaded the van. She carefully aimed her batclaw to the building in front of her. With a satisfying clunk the claw dug into the concrete.

All according to plan.

With that, she leaped off the building, aiming her black boots at the head of one of the goons. That red hoodie and black jeans just screamed thug! What normal person walks around with motorcycle goggles and a pair of motorcycle boots? Her heart was racing as she swung down. Soon her boots connected with his head.

Gauntlet, already feeling the pain from the boots of the Female batman lookalike, quickly grabbed her ankles and threw her aside like a Frisbee. She fell to the ground, letting out a small cry, but Gauntlet ignored that. There was work to be done.

The thugs quickly drew their guns and were already firing. Gauntlet pulled out his revolver and returned fire. Literally. As the fiery bullets whizzed by the thugs he ran up, quickly put it away before giving a uppercut to the biggest thug before moving on to defeat the other ones, fists already moving with brutal force.

How Rude! Sarina quickly realized that this wasn't a thug at all, but actually a Shadow Warrior. Great, one of Shadows goons.

She'd deal with him later.

Right now, She had to kick some robber butt. As she did a front flip to pull herself off the ground, she slammed one of the robbers. Knocking him off his feet. Another one jumped her from behind, but she quickly punched him in the face. She so had this under control. She didn't need this guy as backup. Shauntlet? Was that his name? Well it was something like that.

"I got this under control." She grumbled to him as his fiery bullets whizzed over her head. Sometimes being short was a good thing. "You can just go back to...whatever it is you Shadow Warriors do on a Thursday night."

Gauntlet unloaded the empty shells out of the revolver and slipped it into the holster before knocking out the last thug. He let out a long breath and stretched out his back. Jeez! even from fighting for your life, it was still the workout. Now, let see... Gauntlet put his hands on his hips and stared down at the pile of thugs.

_Hey, Vulcan!_ Sam thought. _"What is it?"_ Vulcan asked. _Is it aramen night, or a take out night?_ Sam asked. Vulcan sighed. _"Not all things have to be either a ramen or take out night."Yeah, Iknow... how about burritos?"Why are you thinking about food in the first place?!"_Vulcan asked. _Well, I worked up a appetite, and besides-_

His internal conversation was interrupted as two batarangs flew by his face. Gauntlet jumped back and got into his boxing stance, his right fist near his cheek, and the left fist near his hip. The right fist lit up with a orange flame as he looked at the... Batgirl?

"Batgirl? Is that you?" He asked, still rubbing his cheek.

"No. It's Santa Claus. Who do you think?" She snapped, hands on her hips. "I had that under control you know!"

Gauntlet lowered his fists and crossed his arms. "Well excuse me, princess! I was already handling the situation! Took you a damn long time to get into the swing of things!"

Batgirl growled at that.

Gauntlet tilted his head as he continued, "Were you asking for a invitation or something? Cause, it was a free battle that you could join!"

"Look Fire Breath. Shadow has no jurisdiction in this town. So neither do you." She snarled. "I'd very much appreciate it if you left this to the professionals."

"Professional? You? Don't make me laugh!" Gauntlet scoffed. "You're just a little girl in a halloween mask."

Sarina's fist clenched. Her fingers just a mere centimeters from her trusty batarangs.

Gauntlet chuckled and noticed Batgirls fingers were inching towards the batarangs. He raised his hands.

"Look, I'm doing this for me, not for Shadow, just to clear that up. And second, if you were a professional, then why did you mistake me, for them?" To prove his point, he picked up a knocked out thug, shaking him a little. "I do not look like this, even with this trashy costume."

"Newsflash Shauntlet! The 90's called. They want they're punk rock puke back." She growled. "And you certainly could've fooled me."

"Shauntlet?" Gauntlet questioned, as he dropped the demonstration thug on the ground. "Like your outfit is much better." He groaned.

"I mean, I know that you're supposed to be the replacement Batgirl, and I respect that, but that is just fan service right there." Gauntlet motioned towards Sarina's costume, making her enraged, embarrassed, and a little indignant.

"Excuse me?!" She shrieked. Her cheeks were a bright red. "You're one to talk!" Her fingers curled around her batarangs. Alright, change tactics. "You have absolutely no idea who you're dealing with." She growled, getting ready for the battle ahead.

Gauntlet rubbed his nose with the underside of a armored finger. "I can guess, Batgirl, or should i say, Fan Service Batgirl? Man, if Barbara was here she would be so embarass-"

His taunt was cut off when three batarangs were being thrown at his face. He dodged them but missed the sight of a fist, which connected to the side of his face.

"GOD DAMMIT!" He grunted.

_"Well, you were walking into that mess."_ Vulcan pointed out.

"Oh shut up!" Sam grunted.

"That's it hot head!" Sarina screamed as she kneed him in the chin. He quickly regained his composure as his fists lit up with flames.

If it was a fight she wanted it was a fight she was getting!

Gauntlet readied himself and charged at the Batgirl, who was already in her stance. He threw the first punch, which struck across her face. She stumbled, and Gauntlet took the advantage. He followed it up with a left hook, then sweeped her legs from under her. She landed on the ground, but quickly backflipped away from him, her hands already moving to the batarangs. "Oh no you don't!" Gauntlet growled. He flung open his right hand, palm out, and sparks came out of the batarangs before they started to heat up to warm, then to hot.

Batgirl instinctively dropped the scolding hot batarangs. Her hands were burning as she charged him.

Gauntlet extinguished his lit fists as the two exchanged punches, with Gauntlet catching the fists of the Batgirl while she continued with her assault. It was like a clockwork clock's gears were turning, then going the opposite direction, then turning again.

The fight seemed like it would last forever until Sarina felt the looming presence of a dark figure in the Shadows. It seemed ever so...familiar.

The figure stepped out of the shadows to reveal himself as the one and only...

"Batgirl." Batman said, "What are you doing?"

Sarina and Gauntlet froze as the young girl looked up at her mentor. The scowl on his face said it all.

"I...uh...fighting crime?" Sarina tried. Batman was not buying it. Something told her he wasn't very happy with her.

"If you were fighting crime, then you would be apprehending the thugs that got away." With one finger he pointed at a van that was already peeling out of its spot by the bank and moving, already going at high speeds.

Sarina's eyes widened as she sprinted off after the van. She wiped out her batclaw and swung towards the van.

"Sorry B-man!" She called as she swung away. "I'm on it!"

"Some sidekick you got there." Gauntlet sniffed. "Can't even handle a simple bank robbery!"

Before he closed his mouth, Batman quickly grabbed him by the shoulders and hoisted him up. "Don't. Make fun. of. Her." He growled, shaking him.

"Alright, all right." Gauntlet said, his legs dangling. "I get it, jeez! Could you put me down?"

Batman stared at him coldly as he put Gauntlet down.

"Thanks. Now, look. I wasn't causing any trouble, I was helping her out, and she got in my way. Basically, it's complicated!" He explained to Batman, "And we got into a fight, without realizing that the thugs got away, so if you want someone to blame, put it on me."

Batman stared down at Gauntlet before crossing his arms. "I'm very close to arresting you here right now." He said through gritted teeth

Gauntlet put his hands on his hips and looked up at him. "and I know you are, just let me make it up to you." He said.

Without another word, he launched a chain dart into the same building Batgirl latched onto and propelled himself onto the nearest building, while give the Batman a two fingered salute.

Then he pulled himself up, and ran, right alongside Batgirl.

Batgirl was running alongside rooftops after the van. Determined to prove to her boss that she wasn't just some little girl in a Halloween mask. Before she knew it Gauntlet was running right alongside her. He smirked at her. Sarina stared at him for a long time until she finally spoke.

"Try not to slow me down." She said through gritted teeth. He chuckled as he continued following the van.

Sarina's heart slowly began to sink as she realized where the van was headed.

The abandoned amusement park.

Gauntlet and Batgirl stopped on a building that was right at the entrance of the amusement park. "This is where the van stopped?" Gauntlet asked.

"Yeah." Batgirl said.

Gauntlet nodded and reached into his hoodie pocket, pulling out two granola bars. He ripped one open and took a bite out of it while motioning with his left hand that Batgirl should take it. She looked at the small snack bar, then to Gauntlet. "You shouldn't fight on an empty stomach." He said, swallowing.

Batgirl looked at him blankly.

"I won't bite, just take the granola." He said motioning with hand again.

Batgirl reluctantly took the granola bar. She examined it carefully before she ate a bite of it. It actually wasn't all that bad.

The two silently ate their snacks and then Gauntlet stood up. "All right." He said, slamming his right fist into his left palm. "Lets go."


	2. Sideshow Acts

**Alright! Next chapter of Dusk! I'm gonna have to make this a little quick here, but please read and review.**

* * *

The van slowly made it into a badly made garage, the engine smoking in the gloom. The leader, a surly looking white man in a sweater, a gun jacket, and army pants got out of the drivers seat and the rest of the thugs followed, wordlessly unloading the loot that they got from the vaults.

"Any ideas?" Batgirl questioned. "I thought you could handle thugs like these?" Gauntlet said with a cocky grin. "Well, your advice will be considered." She mumbled. They watched them unload the van. Scanning for any weaknesses.

* * *

"C'mon boys." The leader said, motioning for them all to move on. Silently they moved their cargo into the hall of mirrors

* * *

"Gotcha." Gauntlet grinned as the two saw the thugs on the move. "They're heading into the Hall of Mirrors, a really bad place to be when you're in a fight." "It's such a cliche." Batgirl sighed. "Alright, let's take 'em down before we run into their boss."

"Who's their boss?" Gauntlet questioned.

"Take a look around!" She said, motioning to their surroundings. "Who do you think is their boss?"

"Oh." He replied as he followed batgirl into the hall of mirrors. Knowing that girl, she was gonna need a little backup.

* * *

The thugs walked up the side stairs of the Hall of Mirrors and rapped on the metal door that lead to an upper office. A slide in the door opened and two masked eyes stared at the group. They looked from the left to the right, then the slide closed, followed by the iron door to slowly open, then close as the group went inside.

* * *

Gauntlet and Batgirl slowly walked into the hall of mirrors, carefully going through the path that was already outline with neon green graffiti. When they got to the other side, however, they saw a large bonfire and a crudely made ring was made with scrap metal, cars, and wires. "This...isn't creepy at all..." Gauntlet said, as the two slowly moved into it, Gauntlet with his revolver out, and Batgirl with her batarangs at the ready.

"I really don't like the looks of this." Batgirl mumbled.

"Welcome boys and girls!" A voice proclaimed. The two of them snapped towards the voice. "To tonights entertainment!" A skinny man in a purple suit stood before them with a wicked grin.

Gauntlet whipped the revolver around and aimed down the sights at the Joker, the man himself. "Joker! What the hell are you planning?" Batgirl mentally face palmed herself. Why did she have to be with this meat head? She regained her composure. "We're not playing your game Joker." Batgirl growled at him, readying her batarangs.

"Where's the fun in that, sweets?" Joker cackled. Soon the two were surrounded by a hoard of thugs. They all smirked to themselves. There was going to be a fight. "I'm so glad you could make it to my little party! I spared no expense."

"Did I hear that right? Did he call you "Sweets"?" Gauntlet muttered to Batgirl, who sighed. "It's a long story, Shauntlet." Batgirl said, getting ready for the upcoming brawl. "For the last time." Gauntlet said, a vein popping in his head, "It's not 'Shauntlet." It's GAUNTLET!" He suddenly roared, and then all hell broke loose.

That's when the thugs charged. All of them attacking at once. The two of them began to fight off the crowd. Batgirl preformed a series of flips and kicks while Gauntlet stuck to his revolver. Joker just watched the two of them in amusement. To him this was the funniest thing in the world

Gauntlet fired two more shots before his gun ran empty. He cursed underneath his breath and jammed it into its holster before lighting his fists up and continuing his assault, throwing right hooks and dodging the wild punches that the thugs threw. "Is this a joke?" Gauntlet yelled as he and Batgirl finished off the last of the thugs, "Was that supposed to be a challenge?"

The Joker began to applaud the two. "That was merely the appetizer Gauntlet. Here's the main course." Joker sneered. With that, two titan creatures were lead into the arena. Bound in chains. "Of course, I couldn't bear to force the two of you to share just one. So I brought two." With that, the chains were released as the titan monsters roared. Batgirl readied herself. As did Gauntlet.

Gauntlet studied the creatures, who were now lumbering towards the two. "Okay..." He said, a plan already coming to mind. "Batgirl." He said. "What?" She said, swiveling her head to look at him. "Do you trust me?" "No." She said bluntly. "Wasn't hoping for a yes." He said. With that, he grabbed Batgirl's shoulder, practically forcing her to move while the Titan Brutes charged, and as they stumbled by, Gauntlet tossed her on the back of one of them like Colossus would with Wolverine...or was that the other way around... Hmm... He scratched his head. "How do you ride this thing?!" Batgirl shrieked as she hung on for dear life. That broke him out his train of thought and then Gauntlet tried to fend off the other one.

"Steer him into the other one!" Gauntlet shouted. Batgirl did as she was told. She yanked the creature until it stumbled into the other one. Finally the titan managed to knock her off. That's when Gauntlet hopped onto the back of another one.

"Oh! I get it!" Batgirl proclaimed as she pieced the puzzle together. "Alrighty." Gauntlet grinned. "Now, let's wreck shit!" The two then directed the brutes to charge into Joker's podium. Already seeing it coming, the clown jumped out of there. The Demigod and Batgirl were able to jump off in time. The Brutes however, met a very sticky end indeed.

"Give it up, Joker!" Gauntlet shouted, his arms and fists lighting up. "You're done for!" "I hope you kiddies have saved room for dessert." The Joker chuckled as he pulled out a detonator. The two of them froze. Not wanting him to press the button.

"You wouldn't dare." Gauntlet growled.

"Oh but I would." The clown replied. Slowly, his thumb began to lower as his smile grew wider. Batgirl just couldn't take it anymore as she leaped from where she was and knocked The Joker down. Falling on top of him in the process. The detonator flew out of Joker's hand in the process, and while Batgirl struggled with him, Gauntlet ran to where the device had landed, plucking it from off the ground.

"Face it Joker. You'll never win." Batgirl grinned triumphantly. Joker glared daggers at her. He was a bit of a sore loser at times. Gauntlet walked over and ripped Joker off the ground. "What the hell was that all about?!" Gauntlet groaned. "You put us through all that for what?"

"For a distraction." Joker mumbled, then he passed out. At first the duo were confused, then they both heard the peeling of tires on asphalt, and they turned to see the speeding van from before getting farther and farther away, turning into a dot in the dawn dappled sky.

* * *

"Dammit! They got away!" Gauntlet cursed as the two left Joker, tied up of course, and were slowly walking out of the amusment park. "Well, that was completely pointless." Batgirl muttered. "So, care to elaborate on your long Joker story?" Gauntlet questioned. Batgirl let out a heavy sigh as she looked up at him. "It's not exactly the happiest of tales." She explained. "Believe me, I've heard worse." Gauntlet chuckled, putting his hands in his pockets

"Well... I lived with my mother for about 15 years. She was a psychologist at Arkham. Joker's head psychologist." Batgirl explained. "She died not too long ago." Gauntlet and Batgirl went real quiet until she started speaking again. "Joker killed her. But...the thing is, she wasn't even my mother in the first place." Batgirl chuckled slightly. Gauntlet looked closely at her. "She adopted me from my birth parents. Who weren't exactly...fit for the job."

"Wait...you don't mean..." Gauntlet said as the wheels turned in his head. Batgirl rubbed under her eyes and nodded.

"The Joker and Harley Quinn are my biological parents..." Batgirl concluded, finishing her story.

Silence followed after that. The two slowly walked on the sidewalk until they reached a park. When they got to a bench, they sat down. "Damn." Gauntlet said, "I've heard of messed up things, but that...well, that's messed up." Batgirl nodded. "It is." She said.

Silence followed.

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier." Gauntlet said, apologetically. "Hey, don't worry about it." She replied. The two of them walked in silence back towards the city. "Well, I should probably get back. B-man's gonna be so pissed." Gauntlet laughed. "Yeah. You know, personally I think he needs some anger management classes."

He chuckled at his own joke while Batgirl stared at him blankly.

"It's not that funny." She said.

"Yeah, I guess." Gauntlet admitted, scratching the back of his head. "But, I have to say, your jokes are a bit better."

"Only a bit?" Batgirl chuckled with a smirk. Gauntlet smirked back at her. "Sorry for yelling at you back at the bank..." Gauntlet shrugged. "Let's just call it a truce?" He held out his right armored hand, which glinted in the dawn. She looked up at him and smiled as she took his right hand with hers. "Truce!" A wide smile on her face.

With that, the two shook hands, the small blonde haired dark knight and the puke punk rock demigod with the metal arms became friends.

"Alrighty, now that's out of the way, now is the time for the night owls to snooze." Gauntlet said, stretching his arms out. "Adieu, Batgirl!" Gauntlet then ran to the nearest building, and shot his chain grapple up into the roof. Batgirl watched the small red blur shoot from roof to roof and looked down at her hands to see that a small post it note was stuck to her right hand, the same one she had shook with. It had a number on it, and three words were written above.

"Call me sometime?"

Batgirl smiled at the note in her hand. How cute. The whole punk rock look aside, he wasn't actually that bad of a guy.

"Sure, why not." Batgirl muttered to herself as she made her way back to the batcave.


	3. Chapter 3: Morning

School.

What a word.

Even for a hero like Sam Jackson, school was a whole new world for him. Being a hero at night and a regular kid in the morning can be quite the challenge, but with a good cup of coffee, a change of clothes, a red brown t-shirt, jeans, a cloth belt, and a watch to go with two metal bracers he had on, AKA the gauntlets in a condensed form, a pastry from his favorite bakery that just so happened to be near his personal apartment, a long ass wait at the city bus stop, and then a bike ride for 6 blocks, he could cope with it.

But today was different. He knew that as he checked his watch during his bus ride. Something was going to happen... he just knew it.

Sam had finally managed to get to school. Gotham High wasn't exactly the nicest of places. But it was something. Students roamed around the grounds. The bitchy girls in one area and the nerds in another. Typical high school drama. That's when a blonde girl walked by...

"Whoops!"

"Watch where you're going!"

"Sorry! I'm so sorry about that."" Sam replied, stepping away and helped the blonde girl to pick up her stuff. he helped the girl up.

"Yeah." She said nonchalantly. "It's okay." She looked up at him with a puzzled look on her face. "Do I know you?" "Uh... Can't say I know you." Sam said, half smiling. He picked up the last book and studied its cover. "Well! The Arkham City Incident, as told by ex-convicts, officers, and political figures. What's a book like this doing in the hands of a girl like you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" She snapped as she snatched the book out of his hands. "It's none of your business." She quickly shoved the books in her bag as the bell for first period rang. "Crap! I'm late!" With that, she ran off. Sam, being the gentleman he supposedly made himself to be tried to run after her, but she was too damn fast. He sighed, then went off in the other direction, towards his first class, which was Physical Education.

* * *

"C'mon Jackson! Don't push the bag, PUNCH IT!" Screamed the squat phys ed teacher. Sam, already in his athletics shirt and basketball shorts, grimanced as he moved around the punching bag, dodging and weaving like it was a actual enemy. With his boxing gloves, he did a one two jab, then a clothesline arm tackle, followed by what he called a combo. He swung his right arm, his fist colliding with the bag, then a left hook, then for the finale, a mock uppercut.

"Good! If you were in kick boxing you would get good grades, but you aren't! Get on the track!" The teacher snorted.

"But coach!-" Sam protested, but Coach waggled a finger, "Ah ah ah, not "Buts" here, Jackson! Now get on the track!" With a heavy sigh, Sam walked out of the weight room and outside, to where the track was.

* * *

"Well, we was certainly something." Vulcan muttered as Sam started to jog.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Sam muttered.

"He isn't brutal enough." Vulcan said.

"What!?" Sam mentally screamed. "Say, WHAT?!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Sarina Wayne was attempting to finish a term paper in the computer lab. But was having no luck focusing since the track team was practicing just outside the window. She knew all of them by name. Bret Stevens, Thomas Reed and...that kid from earlier? Wait he wasn't on the track team, was he? Nah, Mr. Frit the gym teacher is probably making him run laps or something. Looks like he really doesn't like him. That's when he shook his arms angrily as if he were mentally screaming at someone. Wtf?

* * *

"And in any case, you try to work harder, Gauntlet doesn't slack off all the time." Vulcan chided.

"I know, I know-" Sam started to say, but then his eyes locked onto a window. "Oh crap," He muttered, "Someone's looking at us."

Vulcan sat up in his mind. "What!?"

"Yeah! It's the blonde girl from earlier!" Sam said mentally.

"The one with the piercings, the one with the... very large... womanly parts?"

"Vulcan don't-"

"Or the one that you bumped into?" Vulcan continued.

"The one I bumped into." Sam answered.

"In that case, act normal!" Vulcan urdged.

Sam rolled his neck back and continued jogging, like a normal guy. _You're just running, nothing to see here, girl, nothing to see..._ Sam thought to himself as he stole another glance.

* * *

Man, he looks really shaky and nervous. Maybe he's hiding something. Ooo! gossip! But seriously though, who the hell is he? How come she had never seen him before? Maybe he was one of those loner tips. And...wait what the hell was on his arms? Metal bracers? This is one weird kid!

* * *

"Shoot! She saw the bracers! Quick! turn into metal chain link bracelets!" Sam mentally said hurridly.

"But, It takes too much of my power!" Vulcan protested

"JUST DO IT, WHEN SHE ISN'T LOOKING! WHICH IS NOW!"

Sam passed the media center, and as they made the turn, the bracers churned and shrunk to form metal chain link bracelets. It was the perfect moment, since at that moment, they were already making the final lap and already in full view of the media center.

* * *

Wait... they're bracelets now?

Huh.

Sarina's mind must be playing tricks on her. She really should've gotten more sleep last night. After that whole thing with Gauntlet she didn't make it to bed until midnight. But she swore. She knew that kid from somewhere. Just as she tried to study him more carefully, the bell rang and She hurried off to second period.

* * *

Gym after that went by quickly, second period for Sam was English, and while he walked down the long halls of Gotham High, people would stop and stare at his shadow, then walk away like it was a trick of the light, for he had two, instead of one. Second Period passed by like usual.

Then Third

Then Fourth

But Lunch was different.

* * *

Sarina was so ready for the day to be over. And it was only lunch. She grabbed a smoothie and a sandwich for lunch as she sat down next to some of her girlfriends. The conversation was bland and boring since she already heard this gossip two days ago. She didn't have much interest as she stared off into space. Out of the corner of her eye she began to notice someone looking at her.

* * *

Sam elbowed his friend, Tom, as he stared at the blonde chick. "Tom, you know she's out of your league." Sam said, laughing.

"Aw, C'mon Sammy!" Tom laughed, "She saw me, and she likes the goods!" To prove his point, he flexed his already bulging muscles that he worked on with the weights. "Put those things away, dude! The ladies are running away than coming to you." Sam laughed

"Yeah right." Tom laughed.

"It's true..." Sam said knowingly.

* * *

Really? He's pulling the whole muscle thing? Oh and now he's winking! Sarina groaned at his failed attempts to get her attention. That's when she noticed the guy sitting next to him. Hey! That's the guy from earlier! As soon as their eyes made contact he quickly looked away. He picked up his tray and headed out of the cafeteria. Okay. what was this guys problem?! She was determined to find out.

* * *

Sam walked out of the cafeteria and down into the long hallway that led to the gardens. He knew that the chick was following him, so he pretended not to notice. He led her out into the large courtyard and put his tray down on a bench. Good, no one was around. He whipped around, and caught the girl off guard. "Why are you following me? If you really wanted to be friends, then you could have asked in the cafeteria!"

Sarina was a little taken back, she thought she was being so stealthy. All those years of Batman training weren't working on this guy. "Look dude, I'm just wondering what's your problem with me." She explained. "You keep looking at me funny all day and I don't exactly appreciate it."

"I've been looking at you funny? YOU'RE the one who's been stalking me." Sam retorted.

Sarina tried to say something, but Sam cut her off. "Okay, yeah. I admit it! I was looking at you funny, but that was in response to your peeping, Tommy. Or is that your name? Come to think of it, I didn't really catch it..." Sam trailed off and then he stared off into space.

"It's Sarina Wayne, btdubbs." She elaborated. "But that's not the point! I...I have no idea who you are either." That's when she got all quiet as she stared at her shoes. This whole thing just seemed ridiculous in retrospect. Sam straightened up. Okay, he made things awkward. Time to get himself out of this mess.

"Look, let's start over." He said, putting his left arm on his hip, letting his right arm dangle.

"My name is Sam Jackson, and it's a pleasure to..." He started to say, but then a loud voice bellowed in his head.

"I can't hold it!"

Before he knew it, the chain link bracelets started to glow orange, and then glow with a fiery brilliance.

His eyes widened and he took off, running past fellow students, hands on chest, and off school grounds.

"What the hell!" Sarina shouted annoyed. What was this guy's problem? Did he have to run to the bathroom or something? What a weirdo! He wasn't even running towards the school. He was just running down the street! Sarina sighed. Sure he was odd. But she was determined to figure out the deal behind this guy. Sarina groaned to herself as she ran after him.

* * *

Gotham City: Wayne Plaza

* * *

"I... am so humiliated right now." Vulcan muttered

"No shit." Sam muttered.

He looked down at his hands, which were covered with the Gauntlets of Vulcan. He couldn't believe that even a god had limits, even being as a chain bracelet took a lot of energy, apparently, but just letting go like this? Why?

He slowly sunk to the ground, sliding his back down the brick alley wall and sighed.

Can this day get any worse?

Yes it can.

* * *

Of course that idiot had to run to Wayne Plaza. If Bruce caught her here during school hours she would be so dead! Where on earth could he be hiding. Thankfully she always carries some Wayne Tech around with her. She pulled out her new detective vision sunglasses and scanned the area. Looking for any abnormalities. Soon enough she detected the body heat of someone in the alley leaning against the wall. Wait...this can't be right. His body heat was through the roof. That's not humanly possible!

Sarina walked towards the mass. If that was him. He was going to have a lot of explaining to do. Just as she was about to confront him, she saw Bruce step out of the Wayne enterprise building. She quickly darted out of his field of view and landed on Sam's lap. He was about to speak when she quickly covered his mouth.

"Shh!" She said. He looked at her, completely confused. "Jeesh! You're burning up." That's when it hit her. "What exactly is going on?"

Sarina's protests were muffled by Sam's hand over his mouth. He tried to get it off, but as soon as his armored hand wrapped around her wrist, did things become weird. And uh, yeah, things did get weird from below as well, as the lilac perfume of Sarina got the better of him.

"Uh... Sarina... could you... get off of me?" He asked, his cheeks and ears turning bright red.

Sarina's eyes widened as she quickly got off of him. She glared daggers at him. "What the hell is going on?" She questioned. She was thoroughly confused and freaking out. The last few seconds that transpired didn't exactly help Sam's story as he nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

"Okay, first off-" Sam raised his hands, already regretting the choice he made. "What is up with your arms?!" Sarina screamed, and Sam quickly put his hands over her mouth, and dragged her deeper into alley.

As soon as she calmed down a little, Sam took away his hands from her mouth. "Look. It's a really long story." He said.

"I've got time." She grumbled. "I mean... you only dragged me into the middle of the city! Do you know what my dad's gonna do to me when he finds out I'm playing hookie with some...weird...arm...freak...thing?"

"Really. I don't think you would understand." Same replied. Sarina rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms. "Try me." She growled.

"Alright, well." Sam said, sitting down. "Before I came to Gotham, I... well, I was a New Yorker. But I ran away because of my abusive parents, both mom and dad were drunkards, so I ran away. I lived on the streets, then in the sewers."

"Wait, you lived in the sewers?" Sarina asked, "For real?"

"Yeah, i did. I only lived in a dry area, though, in case you were wondering." Sam reassured her. "Anyways, I found others in there, people like me, runaways", He explained. "But..." He started to shiver, "There were men, lots of them. They took everyone. I was the only one left, and a small handful of others..." Sam curled himself up in the fetal position and started to rock back and forth, the memories starting to take hold.

* * *

Whole families taken.

No survivors if they rebelled.

Only five kids escaped

Everyone, with tears on their faces.

* * *

Sarina's eyes widened as she gently placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, it's okay." She said. Immediately regretting this whole thing. "I'm sorry I asked."

"No." Sam said, looking up. "It's fine." He really didn't look okay, more like he was a poor guy.

"Come on. Let's get out of here? Wanna...I dunno...get some ice cream or something?" She tried.

Sam smiled a bit, and stood up. The gauntlets disappeared, becoming chain link bracelets.

"Sure," Sam smiled. "I'd like that... Batgirl."

Sarina's smile quickly faded as she gripped his jacket and slammed him against the alley wall. "Who the FUCK told you that lie that I have never heard in my entire life?" She growled. Her nose was practically touching his. Her mouth twisted into and angry snarl. Sam got a good whiff of her lilac perfume as he tried to calm her down.

"Uh... I heard a rumor!" Sam quickly protested, "That you were Batgirl, and... uh... She and you got the same hair and-" His eyes widened as he pieced together the puzzle. "oh my god, you are her!" Sarina punched Sam in the face. "Don't yell that." She hissed, "Or else you'll wish you didn't find that out!" "hey! It's okay! I'm a superhero too! See?" Sam quickly pulled motorcycle goggles from his jeans pocket and put them on. "See?! Superhero! Could you put me down?! Now? Please!?"

"No...you're..." Sarina said, not believing what she was seeing. "Shauntlet?"

"Gauntlet." He groaned. Sarina instantly let go of him.

"Well what do you know. Small world huh?" She replied. "I should've known by that outfit."

"Funny." He mumbled.

"I know." She said with a smirk.

"And the arms didn't give it all away?" Sam said, waving the chain link bracelets, which expanded into the gauntlets.

"Well...Um...you see...I didn't get a lot of sleep last night after our whole incident with...him...and..." Sarina blurted out, trying to cover up her naivety. "Hey don't worry about it." he replied.

The gauntlets shrunk back to chain link bracelets, and Sam lifted the goggles and set them on the top of his head.

"Besides, I can understand that. after all, fighting crime takes a lot of not sleeping, doesn't it?"

Sarina dumbly nodded.

The demigod chuckled and stretched out his hand. "C'mon," he said, "It's already sixth period. We should get back."

Sarina laughed as the young demigod lead her out of the alleyway. As the continued walking out of the plaza towards the school she heard a familiar voice.

* * *

"Yes Lucius. I'll have the reports for this quarter faxed to your office immediately." Bruce Wayne said into his cellphone. He was leaning against the office building just a few yards away from the two. Sarina quickly ducked behind Sam.

"What is it?" He asked, looking back at the blonde cowering behind him.

"It's my dad." She said. "If he catches me out here I'm toast!" Sam looked over at where she was pointing.

"Wait...Bruce Wayne is your dad?" He questioned. "I thought-"

"Adopted dad." She snapped. "Help!"

Sam nodded. "My apartment's close to here, I can get you there, then we wait for a few minutes, then get back to school. How's that?"

"Sure, fine. Just get me out of here!" She said, panicking. She really did not want to deal with Bruce's wrath when she got home! She stayed close to Sam,hiding behind him as he lead her to his apartment.

* * *

Sam quickly led her out of the plaza, and onto Main street, Carefully walking around and over Bruce's senses. After walking for a couple of blocks, They reached a very dirty looking open air marketplace. "This is new." Sam muttered as they walked by. After getting past that roadblock, they finally reached... A chinese restaurant.

"This is a joke, right?" Sarina asked, just staring at the out of place new looking brick building

"No joke!" Sam said, smiling.

He led Sarina through the restaurant, dodging waiters and waitresses, occasionally saying hi to one of them before opening a bamboo door, which led to the entrance of the apartment complex. After walking a few flights of stairs, they reached to floor 15-17. They stopped at 17 and Sam produced a small key, which he used to unlock the door and they went in.

The place had a oriental feel to it, Not like Chinese Samurai, but it had that feel. The room opened up to a living room, with a tv, a retro video game system plugged in, with a sliding door balcony connected to it. A overstuffed chair and couch were set in that large room. The kitchen was small, but the stove was massive, and that was connected to a oven, with the cabinets above the massive stove. A table was pushed to the side, with three chairs set around it. A small hallway lead out to the bedroom and bathroom, both with the same feel. Although... the fake jade tiled floor was a bit too much... at least the living room had carpeting.

"Nice setup you got here." Sarina commented.

"It's home." he replied as he plopped into the chair. "Knowing Bruce Wayne he'll be off flirting with some woman in no time. Then we can head back."

"Don't talk about him like that!" She screeched. He looked up at her, startled.

"Okay, sorry." He apologized. Calming her down. She sighed as she sat down on the couch.

"It's all right." She replied. The two of them sat in silence for a few moments. "So...some day huh?"

"Yeah. It's been some day alright. I thought it would just go on as any normal day, but no," Sam laughed. "I had to run into Batgirl, and I gave away my identity... yeah... All I want to do now is get my homework and just, y'know, pretend that these events didn't happen."

"But they did." Sarina said.

"Yup." Sam said, chuckling.

"I wish I could pretend things didn't happen." Sarina sighed. "But no use dwelling on the past!" She picked up the remote and turned on the TV. Instinctively flipping to Bugs Bunny cartoons.

"What do you think was the deal with the robbery last night?" Sam questioned.

"Why you know who distracted us to get the goods transported? Dunno. Probably has something to do with a plan of is. Bombing schools or hospitals. Whatever it is, we'll stop him." She replied.

"Hopefully. Because I don't want explosions on my doorstep." Sam said.

"No one does." Sarina replied.

Silence.

"So...fire powers huh? Cool." Sarina said, trying to break the tension.

Sam straightened up. "Its not that cool, almost every hero has it." He said, embarrased.

Sarina gave him a glare. "Wanna trade?" She questioned.

"Nope!" Sam quickly said, his hands raised.

"That's what I thought." Sarina chuckled. She glanced down at her watch. "Should we head back?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah, we should probably do that."

After a glance outside the balcony to make sure Bruce wasn't there, they sprinted to the bus stop, just as soon as it was pulling out. They rode it together in silence, staring out the window.

Sarina whipped out her phone and looked at the time. School was practically over by now! She might as well make a last minute appearance for the last period. That way Mrs. Cravedie wouldn't cause a spectacle the next day. She looked back over at Gauntlet. So he was a normal kid at school like her? Huh. And she thought she and Robin were the only ones. Oh yeah! Her and Robin had 5th period together. I wonder what he thought when she didn't show up?

* * *

Tim tapped his foot outside the front doors of Gotham High, as he waited for Sarina. What's taking her so long? Usually she would come outside at this time, but now...

Wait, there she is! ...and who was that guy she was talking to?

Sarina and Sam were chit chatting as they walked towards where Tim was standing.

"Oh Hi Timmy!" Sarina giggled as she hugged him tightly! "Who's this guy?" He asked, motioning towards Sam. "Oh, uh, hello. You must be Tim." Sam said, smiling and putting his hand out. "I'm Sam, a friend of Blondie- Uh, I mean, Sarina." He quickly corrected as Sarina gave him a playful death glare.

"I saw you earlier today, why weren't you at 5th period?" Tim questioned. "Well...uh...you see... it's a very complicated story. I'm..." Sarina started. Trying to defend herself.

"We were on a lunch date." Sam quickly interrupted. Sarina looked taken aback, but she didn't complain. "We went to... uh... what was that one place you wanted to go again?" Sam asked, "I can never remember restaurant names, even though I live next to one!" He asked, then chuckled.

"Oh yes! Of course! We went to...uh...yeah...That Bistro on the corner of third...Lorenzo's I think it was." Sarina replied. "Yes! That's it!" Sam replied. "Look like we were a little late in getting back to school."

"A little? Lunch was three hours ago." Tim stated, matter of factly.

"Yeah, traffic was bad." Sam said, "We city bussed it, and that was probably the worse mistake that we made..." He chuckled again and scratched the back of his neck. "Huh. Well Okay." Tim said, nodding. "You ready to head home Sarina?" "Yeah sure." Sarina replied as she followed Tim towards the parking lot.

"Bye Sam!" Sarina called to him.

Sam raised one hand in a goodbye wave, and watched as the two walked to the corner, only to disappear and then reappear with a motorcycle. He watched as Tim revved the engine and drove off, with Sarina squealing.

"Show-off." He muttered, walking to the bike rack to unchain his bike.

_Yeah. what a show off. _He thought,

"Well, this day was... eventful." Vulcan said, choosing his words carefully.

"Not now." Sam said, hopping on his bike and kicking the kickstand up.

"Well, we made friends with Batgirl!" Vulcan said optismistically.

Sam sighed and shook his head, smiling.

"Yup." He said. Then he pedalled down the hill, to the bus stop.

"We sure did."


End file.
